


You're my earth，air，water，fire

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: Flash在Stark教师任课的第一天就发现他格外注意Peter Parker，可偏偏男孩又是他的死对头... 直到他在这位麻辣教师的私人办公室里面偷窥到了两人的亲密接触，一肚子坏水的Flash终于发现了藏在他们之间不可告人的秘密。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	You're my earth，air，water，fire

**Author's Note:**

> *无能力AU 高中麻辣教师Tony✖️三好学生Peter  
> *含有私设，前提是Peter跟Tony已经交往.

Flash在这位Stark姓氏教师任课的第一天就发现了异常，由于男人在讲台上面声情并茂讲话的同时，眼睛也总是在不经意间往自己的身后方撇去。  
为此，Flash总是陷入疑惑之中，他也总是时不时地就爱往Stark的视线方向跟着向后望去。起初他以为讲师的目标会是班里的尖子生Liz，因为身为学生会主席的她除了成绩优异之外，还成为了班里众多男人所爱慕的对象。  
Liz的五官生得温柔，Flash有时候甚至会承认自己在跟她对视超过三秒时.. 也会产生暧昧因素。黝黑皮肤的男孩有些了然的转过了头，发现台上讲师的目光却径直穿透了过去，根本没有停留在身材火辣的Liz身上。  
随即Flash又将目光隔过Liz，视线停留在了后置方的贝蒂身上。这位金发女孩有着格外白皙的皮肤，看上去水灵灵的，还是校内播放室的女主持。平时在大课间的时候，教学楼外面挂着的中央屏幕上面都会出现贝蒂读着演讲稿时的样子来。  
黝黑男孩再次回过了头想要重新确认一下，究竟男人的审美方向到底是不是跟自己属实之于.. 直至他发现了一个鲜为人知惊天秘密。  
这位名姓Tony Stark的翘臀讲师，正在把目光落在了最后一排上面的Peter Parker身上。搞什么啊... 居然是那个书呆子？体育课门门成绩跟及格挂不上勾，也就文化课还稍稍优先... 特别是理科这一部分，总是频繁爱跟自己抢风头！  
单凭这样一个平平无奇的小角色是怎样吸引这位金主的眷顾的？莫非是靠情|色交易不成？Flash默默地在心里面打着自己的小算盘，就连讲师的提问都没有听到。  
“Flash·Thompson，你来回答一下这道题。”Stark的目光如炬地站在讲台前，抱着自己的胳膊皱了皱眉头。  
“额... 十分不好意思，Sir。请问您能再重复一遍之前的问题吗？”Flash像是在课堂上面溜号之后被抓包了一样，他有些窘迫地站了起来。  
男人较为无奈地悉心劝道：“你如果再能够仔细一些，将脑海里面的那些胡思乱想全部抛开.. 或许就能跟得上我的节奏了。”  
Stark抬起手中握着的指示棍，示意大家的目光往板报上面指引着：“现在大家一起来看这道题——我们该怎样计算从A点到B点的加速度？”  
为了弥补之前的失误，这次经由Flash主动举手并在得到机会之后，黝黑男孩回答：“应该是由重力乘上夹角的正弦值，再除以质量。”  
此番回应并没有得到同学们的一致认同，就连Stark也在讲台上面摇了摇头表示：“回答的并不能算非常准确.. 还有其余同学要补充的吗？”  
这时坐在人群最后一排的男生有些生涩地举起了手，Stark在看到这一幕时眼神里面都被镀上了一层光。男人的手指朝着他的方向轻轻地点了一下，算是作为一种独特的默许。  
Flash朝着身后方举着手的后置位方向望去，果不其然是仅限于他眼中的书呆子，黝黑男孩直接嫌弃地翻了个白眼，紧接着他听到讲台上面男人的声音都像是裹上了层层糖霜，就连语调都跟平时讲课时候的氛围大相径庭：  
“Peter Parker，这道题就由你来回答吧。”  
“Um，yeah... 我觉得应该是先抵消质量，再用重力乘上夹角的正弦值就可以了。”即便坐在最后方的男生诉说出来的话语声音很小，此刻也已经精准地进入了到了Tony Stark的耳膜里。  
“Well.. Good job，Peter。”讲桌前的男人将手中的指示棍径直戳在了地面上，用手肘撑着最上端带头鼓起了掌。陆陆续续地同学被男人指引着，一阵又一阵雷鸣般的掌声相应在了这间狭小的教室里面。  
Flash简直像是气红眼般的朝着男孩所在的方位看了过去，耳边听着专属于那个书呆子的个人掌声真叫人心烦。黝黑男孩十分不屑地撇了撇嘴，发现本该是得意洋洋的Peter此时竟然低下了头腼腆地笑着，不光如此.. 气色有些红润的他还甚至一路泛红上升到了耳朵尖。  
为的什么？台底下同学近乎长达两分半钟的鼓掌声吗？可是别的理科课程也已经出现过类似情况啊，难道这次情况不同？Flash不得不有些疑惑，结果他看到了讲台上面专注于看着小书呆子的Stark.. 那翘弯了的嘴角弧度跟眼底那副欣赏的目光。  
那样子简直是将目光硬生生长在了Parker身上一样。等到Flash再次回过头目光所及到后者的身上时，黝黑皮肤的男孩已经彻底无语了。  
该怎样形容这番景象呢？你见过被自家主人夸赞之后还喜欢摇弄着自己身后尾巴的小奶狗吗？  
被这样一幕给成功刺激到的Flash只是觉得操场上面的风格外甚是喧嚣。

Flash好歹是跟根红苗正的青少年，而一直自诩定义为‘标准直男’的黝黑男孩，这次也毅然决定抱着不达目的不罢休的趋势继续追查着潜藏在Stark跟Parker之间引起的那点微妙反应。  
“这次一定能够抓住那小子的把柄。”抱有不良心思的Flash决定即日起像头想要偷鸡的黄鼠狼一样，开始尾随在男孩的身后鬼鬼祟祟。可事与愿违的是.. Peter Parker每天的生活轨迹几乎两点一线，日常习性这些也是按部就班。而他跟Stark之间除了那点讲台上的互动之外，也再寻找不到其他的微妙细节了。  
介于目前的状况上面来看，Flash的人生第一次感到这样的挫败。黝黑男孩开始趴在桌子上面懊恼性的叹着气，或许Stark当时只是见到优等生之后的灵光乍现.. 其实他们之间根本没有产生过化学反应？而Parker只是较为普通的时常性脸红泛热，只是因为得到了自己由衷喜欢的学科导师亲自嘉奖？  
无论结果如何，Flash都觉得自己之前居然会出现类似于“他们背后肯定有一腿”的想法，着实蠢爆了。  
像是这样不动声色地默默观察了Peter Parker已经有两个星期了，隔壁班的Eddie路过13班的门口时甚至开始怀疑Flash的性取向时，黝黑男孩才终于以失败来结束这场简直要被称之为荒谬的跟踪向行为。  
然而上帝总是喜欢为你关闭一扇窗的同时，现实再给你一记响亮的耳光。Flash摸着自己几乎要被抽肿的脸，小心翼翼地往Stark专人办公室里面窥探着。  
黝黑男孩不想要放过一针一线，他将脸部仔细地贴在了那片冰凉的门板上面，格外渺小的声线穿透进了他的耳膜。Flash又将门缝用手指给稍微给拉大了一些，又眯着眼睛重新凑了过去企图仔细关切着里面的动机。  
里面两人相互缠绵在了一起，彼此之间相互温存着。从男人的鼻尖被渡出了十分浑厚的男性荷尔蒙气息.. 而他身上的男孩此刻正屈膝跪在了男人的腿间，逐渐地攀附上了Stark的身子。一只手还搭在了男人的肩膀上面，另一手上面十分细嫩的指尖美好地跳跃在了男人的领带上面，就连眼神都是十分暧昧。  
Flash差点吓得欲要一屁股坐在地上，他拼命地想要捂住自己的嘴巴不发出任何声音。看到了如此香艳景色的在校青少年，即便黝黑的皮肤上面也被渡上了一层名义为思春期的粉红色。  
他拍了拍自己的脸部，疯狂的劝导着自己冷静。待热情冷却下来之后，Flash又将门缝给再度扒开了一些，一双带有探寻性求知欲的眼睛凝望着此时房间里面的二人。  
Peter的声音由于带着些愠怒，语调都比平时拔高了好多。他有些生气地将右腿跪在了男人的腿间，一只手扯着男人衬衫上面的条纹领带。  
“Tony，我强调多少次了.. 不要以这种强制性的方式来到我的学习环境，我并不喜欢这样。”  
男人也不急着回复，好看的焦糖色瞳孔里面倒映着男孩由于生气而涨红了的脸，手掌轻轻地附在了男孩的后腰处从而保持着他的平衡。Tony的腿间使坏性地向着男孩的膝盖处逐一靠拢着，手指也轻轻拂动着男孩后背上面漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
“从最近的表现上面来看，作为一名被我调|教之后的学生.. 你表现的很出色，honey。”男人脸上生的俊俏的嘴角牵动着，连带着一旁的小胡子都翘弯了起来。每当见到这幅景象的Peter都像是将身体陷入进了一只格外勾魂的大猫怀里，Tony的情绪也点燃了男孩的，后者勾动着手指在男人的小胡子上面轻轻地抓了抓。  
“我的麻辣教师... 您都不知道班里会有多少同学都往您身后的翘臀上面看。”男孩像是有些赌气似的，委屈地嘟起了自己的小嘴巴。  
Tony被这样一幕成功地逗笑，于是伸手掐了掐男孩那张较为稚嫩的小脸，拖着男孩的腰部将那副瘦弱的身体搁置到了自己的大腿之上。  
“我们小男友这是吃醋了，嗯？酸味都飘出来了..”男人的笑容里泛着宠溺，看着害羞地想要往自己怀里钻的Peter亲昵地低下头亲吻着他的头顶上棕色的头发。  
“尤其是那个Flash，他每次看着您的眼神都想令我.. 把他给眼珠给挖出来！”纵观自家小宠物终于炸毛了的可爱模样，Tony微眯着眼眸伸手拂上男孩的脸庞，禁锢在男孩腰间的手也愈揽愈紧，男孩在充斥着他心间的占有欲，男人又何曾不是一样。  
“不许跟那个叫Liz的女生越走越近.. 我会不高兴。”Tony带着些侵占意味地低头撕咬着男孩十分脆弱的耳垂，换来了后者阶段性地浑身颤栗。  
“哈.. 我没有，Tony.. 我跟她只是普通朋友。”男孩条件反射地想要躲，却被掌控在脖颈后面的大手给重新固定了回来继续享受着。男人暧昧地舔吻着Peter的耳后，男孩高昂着自己的下巴颤抖着身躯深深地陷进了男人的怀抱之中。  
“上课时候要专心听讲，不许看着别人...”男人在惩罚过后强硬地掰过了Peter的下颚，用自己严肃的模样威慑着只属于他的男孩。拇指上面带来的轻微触感也抹过了男孩柔软细腻地唇瓣，“听话的才是乖孩子.. 懂了吗？My little boyfriend。”  
Peter勾揽着男人的脖子，浅笑着露出了自己较为洁白的贝齿。“不然呢，麻辣教师会用手中的小教鞭来亲自鞭策我吗？”  
Tony不以为然地挑了挑眉，手指即刻往男孩纤细的腰肢上面掐了一把，换来了男孩瞬间坍塌下去的气势跟口间泄露出来的几声呻|吟。  
“你身上被我鞭策过的地方还少吗？”  
男孩顿时默不作声了，就连这幅吃瘪的样子也让男人由衷地觉得可爱。Tony用指腹点了点小胡子上方的侧颜，示意男孩主动扑过去亲吻他。  
Peter有些羞哒哒地低下了头，放置在男人肩膀上面的手也逐渐紧握着攥起，像是在下着决策一般。最终男孩还是将自己柔软的唇部贴了过去，却不曾料到Tony即将抓住空荡的瞬间看似巧妙地回过了头，使得Peter居然不偏不倚地直接吧唧一口亲吻在了男人故意撅起来的嘴唇上面。  
“诶...？”骤然反应过来的男孩感应着在体内突然升温起来的血液，娇羞地用自己的小拳头捶打着男人的肩膀。“先生您真坏.. 不可以这样贪心！”  
男人的嘴角含着笑，轻轻地包裹住了怀中男孩传递过来的手掌。“现在不打算回给我一个吻吗，My favorite young adult？”  
男孩只感觉自己的左心室里面被男人嘴角诞生的那一抹笑容给刺激到猛烈地漏跳了一拍，接着胸膛中被包裹着的心脏跳动频率像是躁动着的音符，在谱写着华丽的乐谱。  
而停留在眼前的指挥家正是那挥动一切的芳心纵火犯，Peter的眸中迸发出了十分细腻地情感，男孩将潜藏在眼底的秘密几欲全盘托出，从而漫步出的笑意也牵动了眼角上面的弧度。  
“As you wish。”男孩张开了小嘴，露出了里面殷红的舌尖。柔软而饱满的唇部亲吻在了男人的唇瓣上面，快要飞溅出来的口水在彼此的舌头上面跳跃。  
Peter的鼻息轻喘在了男人挺翘着的鼻梁上面，从二人嘴里面挥发出来的啧啧水生听了也直叫人脸红心跳。Tony大力地掰弄过了男孩的双腿，炽热的手掌在男孩的皮肤内侧仔细的掩摸着，另一只也略微探进了男孩衬衣里面的紧致肌肤。  
Tony舌头扫过男孩唇腔里面的敏感带，他们相互之间唇齿交缠着，这个充满占有欲地吻在甜蜜间交织着，像是某种雄性动物在单方面侵占着只属于自己的地盘。这项较为激烈地生理运动直至男孩的脸部都被憋红了而告终，男人托着怀中心爱男孩的下巴，又在下唇瓣上面浅咬了一下才打算彻底放开他。  
“乖.. 去准备下一门的课程吧，等到晚些时间再回到这里来找我。”男人低沉着地嗓音在此刻听起来简直格外性感，Peter脸上红扑扑地像是一颗熟透了的柿子。男孩乖巧地站起身来，整理了一下自己的衣服，查询着自己身上有没有露出一些明显的痕迹。  
这让起了坏心思的Tony直接又伸手在男孩十分丰满的部位上面大力地揉捏了一把，引得男孩腿都酸软的快要站不住了。男人又将看起来格外好欺负的男孩再度窝在了怀里温存了一会儿，最终才依依不舍的放开了他。  
望着私人办公室里面这幅格外香艳的色|欲图，蹲在门外的Flash被刺激地鼻血几乎又要欲发而出。原先他从来不知道，人和人之间的关系居然可以亲密到如此地步... Stark真不愧是贵为老师。  
望见方才一幕的黝黑男孩简直震惊的连眼球都快给吓出框外了，等到好不容易重新接回了已经被吓掉了的下巴。  
当下时刻真该感叹自己终于发现了被自己给暗中调查出来的真相呢，还是应该庆幸自己今天上了一堂绘声绘色的有色文学？  
Flash陷于一种十分苦闷地纠结之中，因为他开始后悔地想要退票。

自那以后，Flash每次看到Peter的眼神就更为怪异了。起初他还单纯的怀疑男孩一定是被Stark给包|养了，现在可以打消怀疑了.. 因为Peter Parker根本就是被金主给！包！养！了！  
黝黑男孩低头揣摹着自己的下巴，现在关于Stark在课堂上面过度的偏袒Peter Parker的理由.. 这一切岂不都能够道法自然来了。  
可怜的Peter从Flash的眼里从体育不及格的书呆子转变为了被金主给包|养了的养成系书呆子。黝黑男孩觉得Peter Parker这个人简直令他讨厌的不能再讨厌了。  
可恨地是那天被他给观察到的景色实在是太震撼了.. 震撼到Flash居然遗忘掉需要把这样一幕给记录下来，不然就能够给教导处那边传Email从而好接发他们的该项壮举了。甚至还可以发送到校园论坛上面，让Peter Parker那个家伙颜面扫地...  
想到这里，有些懊恼地Flash用自己昂贵的Air Jordan鞋帮恶狠狠地磕在地面上。为什么那个书呆子走的道路永远都是顺风顺水的，好似得到了上天的眷顾一样！先是校园女神Liz.. 现在再到那位热辣教师.. 但是世间总是存留令Flash摸不着头脑的琐碎，黝黑男孩抬了抬眼眸，十分明确的眼神被映在了他的瞳孔里面。  
总是这样下去不行，他得要让Peter那个家伙吃点苦头才可以。  
心思较为缜密地在化学导师即将下课时，作为课代表的他主动提出了要跟Peter一起搬运教学器材。即便Flash被上了年纪的导师夸奖他十分懂事之后，黝黑男孩的心里也没有过多的在这件事情上面进行停留。  
一肚子坏水的他在默默打着自己心间的小算盘，等到事情彻底成功之后.. 他要女神Liz回心转意，让那位麻辣教师后悔，让同学们认清他Peter Parker根本就是一个一无是处的书呆子。  
要不然为何这么久以来，门门成绩排在男孩之下，偏偏体育成绩超出优秀范围很多的Flash·Thompson却不被显露出锋芒，因为都被Peter Parker这个害人精给夺去了。  
没有什么东西会是一成不变的.. 感情也是一样，Parker。端着教学器材的Flash跟身旁的Peter并驾齐驱的走在实验室外的走廊上，正在进行课间休息的Liz此时正朝着身旁的那位棕发男孩抛眨着媚眼。即便Peter仍旧不为所动，见到这一幕的Flash妒忌的脸都快给熏黑了。  
“将实验器材放在这里就可以了吧，Flash？”Peter用手臂粗略地划过了额头上面流淌着的汗，大部分沉重的器材都被男孩给端走了，Flash故意自揽了一些较为轻松地活，目的就是为了给他难堪。  
“噢，辛苦你了，Peter。”黝黑男孩随意附和了两句，像是作态似的将自己的手臂搭在了Peter的肩膀上面。“我刚才路过的时候发现校医室的老师宣称冰袋不够了，呼吁大家去学校开设的冷酷里面多拿一些特质冰块进行填充呢.. 不如我们也去帮忙吧？”  
男孩原本想要拒绝来着，好歹Flash训练过的肌肉在向着他肩膀上面的位置不断在施压。Peter终是无奈地妥协道：“Fine，我们也过去帮忙吧。”  
偏巧库房的方向又被设置成为了操场后方最偏僻的位置，一路上经过了几名不认识的同学和偶尔路过的看守。Peter抬头注视着天空上面几朵染上了黄昏的彩霞，才惊觉般的发现方才从实验室里出来的时候居然已经临近放学了。  
到了冷库的门外，Flash用自己手中借来的钥匙打开了那道厚重的仓库门。一瞬间地冷气在盛夏的气温里产生了较为明显的反差，Peter抬手遮住了前方飘来的白色雾气，Flash率先迈脚走了进去：“快点啊，校医室还在等着我们拿冰块回去呢。”  
Peter也紧随其后探身走了进去，Flash指引着他要尽量去搬运一些停靠在里面的坚固冰块，男孩也悉心的按照指示做了。殊不知的是，黝黑男孩的步伐已经逐渐偏向门口移动了...  
像是察觉到了有些安静，男孩想要说些什么来点燃话题。过于低下的室内温度也仅让身着一件单薄衬衫跟外裤的Peter浑身上下的汗毛都竖起来了，Peter紧紧地抱着自己的胳膊，就连嘴间呼出的空气都要凝结成了冰渣。  
“Flash？你还在里面吗？”然而回应他的只有层层密封着的冷库墙壁里面产生出的冷空气。正当Peter还想着要说些什么来活跃气氛时，一声厚重的门响将他牢牢阻隔在了桃源门外。  
“Flash！别跟我开这种玩笑，hey！快把门打开！”Peter有些心急地拍打着那层较为厚重的门，语气里面都十分害怕的沾染上了哭腔，“Come on... Tony如果找不到我他会着急的！”  
“老老实实地在里面待着吧！里面的氛围或许能够让你冷静冷静.. ”诡计得逞了的Flash才终于露出了狐狸的尾巴来，黝黑男孩的脸上犹如满面春风，看起来尤为得意。  
“Flash，Let me out！Please.. 难道你想让教导处的那些教师们察觉到这件事情吗？有什么事情不可以私下摆平吗...”冷库里面过于低下的室温不断侵袭着男孩脆弱的身躯，Peter的体力开始呈现大幅度地下降趋势了。  
“求你了，Flash.. 放我出去.. 这里面的温度，快要把我给冻僵了。”男孩的呼吸声越来越迟缓了，身体不能供大脑使唤的情况实在是太糟了。  
门外没有任何回应了，许是Flash那个家伙已经走了吧。男孩会被关在这里多久呢... 一个小时，两个小时，再不济将会是一整个晚上吗？  
Peter只感觉自己浑身的细胞都要被冻结了，肌肉都开始僵硬地不能动弹.. 男孩用肉眼看着自己额前的刘海慢慢地凝结成了冰碴，就连手指的指尖都慢慢地泛起了白。  
男孩抬头望着这里面黑漆漆地天花板，牙齿都在咯吱咯吱地打着颤。外面的天空.. 是不是也跟这里一样黑呀。Peter低下头默默地浅笑着，将瘦小的身体团了起来，往掌心里面哈着气。  
“这里真的好冷啊...”他想起了冬季里面飘动着的雪花，皑皑白雪遍布了这座城市，那曾经会是男孩在四季里面最喜欢的季节。  
调皮的男孩总是喜欢往自己年长恋人的帽子里面塞上几颗雪球，通常这个时候Tony会笑着朝他扑身过去，他们再笑嘻嘻地在雪地间滚成一团。Peter喜欢看着初雪之后男人映在脸上的笑颜，跟凝结着的雪花一起落在男孩十分柔软着的心畔。  
男孩喜欢在这片雪地里面，在下着晶莹雪花的间隔间，扑上去偷亲着属于他的翩翩公子。Peter的脸上往往总爱洋溢着幸福的笑容，它们系数的挤进了Tony的心头，成为了一个又一个男人最为挚爱着的片段。  
男孩一向喜欢着这样较为寒冷的季节，而不是像现在这样.. 身体里面的血液被冻僵，连呼吸都变得开始迟缓了。  
被刺激了泪腺的Peter在此刻由衷的想哭，他想着Tony，想那天雪地里面肉麻的情话，想男人身上总是炽热着的温度。  
Peter连脚趾蜷缩了起来，室内的气温一直保持下降趋势，此刻男孩已经被困在里面半小时之久了。Peter无助地想要流泪，但是他强迫自己打气精神来：“不可以掉眼泪.. 体内的水分过度的流逝会进行虚脱的。”男孩轻轻地拍击着自己脸颊，鼓励自己振作。  
如今被困在了这个密封良好的储藏室内，过于低下的气温开始迅速蔓延了男孩身体里面的四肢百骸。Peter身上那点可怜的体温也被消磨殆尽了... 男孩开始不由自主地发着抖，由外部侵袭而来的气温也逐渐令身体变得僵硬了。  
男孩的思想都开始变得迟钝了，他感觉血液都即将在自己的身体里面干涸了... 呼出来带有些体温的气体都被过于寒冷的温度给抵消掉。  
陷于此刻的Peter真的仅靠着还存有的意念支撑了，眼睛开始疲惫地快要睁不开，男孩脆弱的嘴角张张合合发出了一声声微弱的悲鸣。  
“Tony... Tony...”  
然而万千不变地只有一个名字而已。

Tony Stark在办公室内有些烦躁地将自己手中的外套给丢到了一边。通常每当到了这个时候，才刚刚放学的男孩总是会迫不及待地打开这间办公室的门，从而飞身扑进男人的怀里。  
“Sorry.. Mr.Stark，让您等久了吗？物理课老师刚刚拖堂了...”男人以往都会带着些溺爱地轻捏一下男孩的鼻尖，手掌总是爱肆意游走在男孩裸露在外的肌肤上面回复一句：“不久，因为是在等你，所以并不觉得算是超时。”  
然后Peter像是小鸟依然般的紧随在男人身后，稚嫩的手也总是爱被男人如若至宝似的掌控在自己手心。男孩是承蒙Stark企业集团眷顾的宠爱男孩，也是那辆大黄蜂酷炫跑车上面的副驾驶包年会员——并且属于不用支付费用的那种。  
Tony喜欢叮嘱着他做完课余作业时候，带着男孩洗了个澡，闻着男孩身上那股淡淡的清香味道，喜欢将他置身于那张柔软的大床上，然后在抱着怀中十分软香的孩子睡觉。  
男人望着沙发上面空荡荡地痕迹，又抬头看向手腕间的手表，盘算着此时校园内的孩子都差不多该全部走光了。Tony重新提起那件外套，大步迈出了那间办公室。  
哪怕他一间间教室的寻找，就算把整栋学校给倾倒过来，他也要寻找到Peter Parker。  
一个小时过去了，时间停留在这间紧闭着的储藏室里面渡过的尤为缓慢。Peter甚至连呼吸的力气都快被夺走了，胸腔中像是被积压着一块大石头那样难耐。  
男孩抱动着自己膝盖的动作也逐渐地支撑不住了，就连最基本的呼吸本能都令他感觉劳累过度。他太累了... 支撑的太久了。Peter拖动着自己僵硬地躯体缓缓地倒在了冰冷的地面上，然而逐渐平躺下来的动作也没有令他觉得好受一些，自身血液像是被凝固的更快了。  
他现在所呼吸着的每一次都好累... 男孩想着如果能在生命的最后尽头做上一场美梦，如果他还能够奢求一场美梦的话。  
Peter虚弱的身体此时早已无法动弹，脆弱的耳膜无力地聆听着门外面急促地脚步声，男人焦急地呼喊与剧烈的喘息声音汹涌地灌进了男孩的耳朵里面。  
“Peter，你在里面吗？拜托.. 跟我说说话，哪怕一句.. 也好。”一生骄傲的Tony Stark从未像是这样谦卑过，他大力地拍打着那扇厚重的门，企图盼着那里面的心头肉传递给他一声呼唤。  
“Mr.Stark...”然而Peter还未从唇腔里面发出声音，眼泪就先流了。男孩脆弱的声线通过高处被建造出来的通风口传达了出去，Peter的双手无力地向着前方抓着，纵使只能够抓住一些残存的空气，也等于是手握住了一份生存的希望。  
拜托了... 他想要活下去，他想要... 回到自己爱人的身边。  
“Tony...”男孩在心底发出了一声又一声虔诚地呼唤，“我不想死在这里...”他怕再也闻不到雏菊花的香气，皇后区那家超市里面好吃的三明治，伸出手臂碰不到的你，浅短的相聚之后又再次别离。  
“Peter.. 再跟我说说话... 求你了，别睡过去，清醒一点，听我讲个故事好不好？”Tony此刻无力地劝解着自己的小朋友，企图用声音去换回对面人的神志。  
啊.. 又到了男孩睡前最喜欢的环节。躺在冰冷储藏间里的Peter由于掉着眼泪，自身的温度也逐一下降了。男孩早已泛白的上嘴唇缓缓抬起，气若游丝地回复了一句：“好...”  
就在昨晚，男孩还深陷在自己最爱的男人炽热的怀抱里，Tony总是爱习惯性的搂着他，在每晚讲述一个睡前故事之后男孩都会枕着他的手臂，他们紧紧地揽在一起相拥而眠。  
“您讲的故事实在是太无趣了...”尽管Peter也总是嘟着嘴巴表达着自己不满，这种时候Tony都会事先吻住男孩的嘴唇，在打闹间也身体也逐渐交织在了一起。每当到了这种时候，Peter都会紧闭起眼睛来享受自己年长恋人所带来的湿吻，偶尔也会回应着Tony那股霸道又独裁的亲吻方式。  
而此时门外的声音却在他听起来格外的动听，不知为何，明明不是催眠曲却像是带有催眠效果一样... 男孩的眼皮越来越沉。  
故事很美好，Peter很喜欢。  
眼前的视线越来越迷糊了... 这个世界仿佛是被摆正了倒影，男孩终于还是闭上了眼睛，疲惫的身体也像是被吞噬进了无尽的深渊。  
嘘—— 关灯啦，现在Peter要睡觉了。  
晚安，Mr.Stark... Tony。  
男孩的嘴角停留着那一抹浅笑，眼泪也已经干涸了。

“Boy？Honey... Pete？”Tony绝望般的呼唤着曾经叫过男孩的昵称，却再没能得到男孩的一声回应了。男人通红着眼眶，红肿着地双手最终也无力地垂下。  
“No.. Kid，别这样对我...”Tony胸腔中流动着的血液也开始凝固了。  
路过巡查的保安见到这一幕着实吓了一跳，当巡逻员颤颤巍巍地举着手电筒想要靠近劝阻这位先生时，Tony却突然大力地禁锢了该名男子的肩膀。  
当小胡子男人三言并作两语彻底说明事情的原委与祈求时，该名保安颤颤巍巍地询问出了一句：“那里面的人，对你来说很重要？”  
Tony红着眼眶言简意赅地道出了一句：“那里面关着的... 是我后半生的命。”  
该名保安立马呼吁起全范围的安保人员来进行搭救工作了，男人则是从远处借来了梯子直接攀爬者登上了冷库上面的通风口。  
随着一层嘈杂之后，Tony翻跃而下。当他见到躺到在地面上已经奄奄一息了的男孩，像是被人击中了致命要害，男人只感觉自己全身上下的血管都被阻断了。  
再也不敢怠慢一刻，Tony朝着男孩跑了过去。将男孩已经被冻到僵硬了的躯体给揽到了自己的怀里，伸出手来不断的温暖着男孩身上的各个部位。  
“怎么会这么凉... 对不起，对不起... 我来晚了，Pete.. 我来晚了。”男人解开了自己的衬衣扣子，用自己本身的温度试图给予男孩温暖的爱意。  
“别怕.. 不用怕.. Tony来了，寒冷都被驱赶跑啦。”他将男孩的身子拉拢到了自己的腿上，敞开了自己的胸襟将手臂展开，小心翼翼地护住了男孩的头，将Peter较为瘦弱的肩膀给拥入到了怀中。  
单薄的衬衣外套披在了男孩的后背上，Tony的衬衣也环绕在了男孩的胸前。深深陷进男人怀中的Peter总算是体温有所回升了，Tony往男孩冰冷地手指里面温热地哈着气，像是在呵护一个小婴儿那样具有耐心。  
“别怕.. 我把自身的温度全部都渡给你，很快就能从这里出去了。”男人将下巴抵上了男孩的额头，嘴巴里面还在诉说着此生最为动听的情话。  
不久之后冷库的门被人从外部给撬开了，手电筒的光茫点燃了这份漆黑的夜，救护人员也在此时抬着担架赶过来了。  
“里面的人没事吧？”  
Tony立马将已经被冻僵了的男孩的躯体给抬上了担架，室外明显的温差稍稍缓解了Peter体内的寒冷，男孩长呼出了一口气，轻轻地抬起了较为厚重的眼皮。  
耳边是响应在男人胸腔里的急速心跳，男人从鼻间呼出来的炽热温度也逐渐唤醒了Peter的神识。Tony俯下身亲吻着男孩的额头，又再次握起男孩打着吊瓶的手指。  
“醒了吗？现在感觉怎么样？身体难受吗？”  
然而这些问题男孩都没有作直接回答，正当Tony以为是男孩过于劳累不想要进行回复时，Peter却张了张嘴，声音近乎微弱的回馈了一句足以让男人热泪盈眶的话。  
他说，“Mr.Stark，您终于来接了我吗？”  
一句话让Tony恨不得永远将男孩给禁锢在自己怀里，无数个“对不起，我来晚了”到了嘴边统统汇聚成为一句夸赞：“Nice work，Kid。”

距离曼哈顿市中心120公里外的外城区别墅里，自那件事情发生过后的半年时光里，每当这个城市陷入了冬季，严寒的温度使得男孩十分脆弱的身体再也承受不了这样的重击。  
半年前的那次意外经历令Peter Parker的身体患上了严重的体寒，膝盖上面的关节也有了很严重的风湿。户外过于寒冷的季节令男孩再也不能够去打一场心仪的雪仗了，他甚至不能够躺到在雪地里面肆意打滚，同自己最爱的人堆一个雪人。  
男孩总是喜欢在入了冬之后，将自己十分娇小的身躯陷在了男人特质成的皮制沙发里面，腿间盖上了温热的毛毯，Peter坐在温热的壁炉面前，手里面捧着一杯冒着热气的咖啡。  
电视机里面播放的是男孩最喜欢的电影《冰雪奇缘》里面的Snowman，尽管对着电视看的津津有味的Peter并没有注意到身后正在朝向他缓步靠近的脚步声。  
“在想什么？”Tony将自己温暖的臂弯笼罩在了男孩的肩膀上面，看着怀中男孩脸上洋溢出的幸福笑容，侧过了头来跟他交换了一个吻。男人身上穿着那件男孩心仪的圣诞毛衣，Peter害羞地低下了头看了看自己穿着的同款，满足地眯起了眼睛。  
Tony接过了男孩手中的咖啡杯，又将少量药剂冲进了里面之后，亲昵的护住了男孩的头部手把手的全部喂到了男孩的口中。末了伸出了指腹擦了擦Peter嘴角遗留的水渍，抬手关闭了电视屏幕，随即抱住他的男孩缓缓地像室内温泉的方向走着。  
“你该去进行治疗了，孩子。今天我们换一种方式怎么样？”男人温热的气息喷洒在了男孩露出来的锁骨上面，痒痒地。Peter微微地点着头迎合着，双手也搭上了男人的肩膀，将自己通红的小脸深埋在了男人的怀抱里面。  
Peter看着男人将自己浑身上下的衣衫全部褪去，将他轻轻地放置在了炽热地蓄水池里面之后，温暖的池水从周身朝向他埋没了过来。男孩看着Tony再次脱掉了自己的衣裤，将它们盖在了Peter先前的衣物之上。  
男人也陪同着自己的男孩下了水，Tony从温热的池水里面摸到了Peter赤裸着的躯体，男人微微扬起了自己的嘴角，将那副娇小可爱的身躯给抱到了自己的小腹上面。Tony结实的双臂环绕在了男孩的双腿之间，手指上面的动作也轻缓地按压在了Peter的小腿肚跟膝盖关节处。  
“有感觉好一点吗？之前的体寒开始缓解了吗？”男人的眼底笼罩上了一层阴影，先前冷库里面的经历，Peter置身在内身体冰凉着的温度，跟每当到了严冬男孩的踝关节跟膝盖就会痛到几乎走不动路.. 作为导师的Tony从而不得不帮助男孩提前请好了假，这些个大大小小的事情堆积起来都足以令他耿耿于怀。  
“有好转的.. 您别担心，我一点都不疼。”然而男孩轻柔的声线将男人身体上面镶嵌着的棱角全部都消耗殆尽，Tony怜惜地亲吻着男孩脆弱而又敏感的颈部，双手也摸上了男孩背部上面好看的蝴蝶骨。  
Peter由于置身在一片水蒸气的环境下，被自己心爱的人给亲吻着拥抱着，觉得羞愤的他还是从泛着红的脸部一路蔓延到了脖子根。  
“告诉我，那晚你在想什么，My deer？”男人亲吻着男孩蕴藏在白色雾气里面颈后的肌肤，磁性而性感的男声从后方传入到了男孩的耳膜里面。  
“其实... 我那时很怕。”Peter垂着脑袋的模样像是一颗泄了气的皮球，确实.. 男孩在陷入彻底昏厥之前在脑海里面盘算出了许多。他很怕自己再也不能够肆意的奔跑在阳光下，很怕再也不能够拥抱到属于自己的恋人，明明他们还有很多话没有说，很多事情没有做。  
男孩很怕自己未能来得及，怕再也触及不到男人宽厚的肩膀，不能够陷入那份能够温暖他的臂弯里。  
Peter那时很怕，他怕自己的生命从此往后停驻在了那里。男孩的嘴角张开之后又再次紧闭，或许有许多未曾说出的话，还是将它们深埋进了心底。  
青少年殷红了的眼眶蓄满出了泪水，“因为我怕.. 自己的作业还没有写完呢，我的老师若是知晓了.. 他会不会担心。”未曾提及的是，他将Tony Stark的姓氏深深贯彻进了自己的心间，即使在生命的紧要关头万千不变的唯有他的名字，仅此而已。  
我不想死，先生。男孩胸膛里面蓬勃着的爱意还未能阐明，少年的心动是仲夏夜的荒原，割不完又烧不尽。  
长风一吹，野草就练成了天。  
Tony将自己的下巴深埋进了男孩锁骨上面，未能回应些什么的他在男孩肩膀上面细嫩的肌肤留下了几枚浅吻。“我也是，Pete.. 我也是。”男人的声音低沉而轻缓，却全部挥洒进了男孩的心尖。  
“什么... 意思？”男孩有些震惊地回了头，抬手揉弄着男人头顶上面那处细软的头发。Tony精致的脸庞上面被渡上了一层雾气，朦朦胧胧地令他看不真切。Peter像是被蛊惑了一般地朝向他伸出手去，他想要抚平自己爱人眉目间涌起的凹陷，想要再朝向他凑近一点，从而听得更加真切一些。  
“我怕.. 那天如果到来的再晚一些，你就会被永远的剥离出我的个人生活里面。我怕再见到的时候已经被盖上白布了的冰冷躯体，我怕就算将你揽在自己怀里也是不能再被唤醒的... Peter，你能明白吗？”  
“如果那天我再晚一些... 如果真的面对无力扭转的局面，我可能就会崩溃掉了。”Peter此时如此近距离地观摩着生长在男人身体里面的这颗格外脆弱的自尊心，男孩之所以能够熬过来，一方面是因为自己顽强的意志，另一方面借助的就是男人在门外焦急的呐喊声，那一声声近似于悲鸣的祈求，他在竭尽全力地换回他的男孩。  
是的.. 他们相互之间都很怕失去，因为他们在彼此心里都是同等的重要。  
Peter的嘴角带着温暖的笑意，伸出手来轻轻地拂上了男人的侧脸。“Cuz，you’re my earth，air，water，fire.. Tony。”  
“You are my world。”男孩的瞳孔里面倒映出了一份深情，在这片白雾氤氲的池水里面，爱意也被发酵进入了空气中。  
Tony像是着了迷般的朝着男孩的唇角靠近着，男人微眯着眼睛直至重新贴合上了男孩的唇瓣。Peter在男人临近时候从嘴巴里面泄露出了一阵呜咽，因为在男人胯下生长着的巨型体外器官硬是硌的生疼，男孩撅着自己小嘴发出了一声不满：“唔...”  
两具极尽火热的身体此刻正交织在了一起，就连周围环绕着的池水都立刻升温了起来。Tony的舌尖撬开了男孩的贝齿，更加深入到了男孩的唇腔里面，彼此之间散发出来的水声听起来温馨又旖旎。  
“Sweety，你成年了吗...”两个人在接吻的间隙，男人抽空出来询问了一句，继而又转过了头亲吻着男孩光滑的天鹅颈。Peter有些应和似的点着头，“嗯.. 8月份的时候就已经.. 嗯哈.. 所以今天，您对着我做什么都可以。”  
这样良好的特许环境可是让已经硬挺了的Tony Stark没有退避之理，男人于是更加变本加厉的朝向男孩身上最为敏感脆弱的部位探了过去。被握住致命软肋的Peter无力地身子瘫倒在了男人的怀里，连带着被Tony身上十分健壮手臂上面的肌肉给磨过了胸口那处的肌肤都变得格外敏感。  
“Tony.. 别碰那里，那是我的命根...”男孩像是被玩坏了的口吻刺激着还深埋在他胯间的手部，Tony俯过身舔舐着男孩泛着红的耳垂，低沉而又致命魅惑的嗓音充斥进了男孩的耳廓里面：“是吗？你也是生长在我身上的命根。”  
被这样一句话给撩的七荤八素的Peter脑子里面像是被拧成了一根麻花，支支吾吾地缓上了半天。处在男孩身后方的Tony见到了这样一幕之后尤为欢喜，更加卖力地撸动着自己手间的动作。直到在男孩散发出了一声长久的感叹之后，终于是泄在了男人的手中。  
“觉得这样舒服吗，Pete？”Tony格外怜惜地亲吻着男孩颈后被熏红了皮肤，在那上面留下了一个又一个象征性的烙印。“愿意把自己的第一次性经验交代在这里吗？”  
男孩费力地撑起了身子，在自己深陷进的怀抱中转化了一个姿势，主动地扑了上去亲吻着男人的嘴唇。“只要是跟您在一起.. 无论是在哪里，都是最美好的经历。”Peter的嘴角勾起了一个笑容，男孩十分幸福地将自己的躯体贴了上去，“因为我爱您，Tony。”  
“Well，居然这样的话.. 可实在是太犯规了。”男人亲昵地靠近了男孩的脸部，将自己的唇部覆盖在了Peter挺翘着的鼻梁上面，双手也在大力地揉捏着男孩后面丰满的臀肉。Tony用手指掰开了男孩后臀瓣上面的穴口，换来了身上男孩高昂着脖子发出的一声长叹。被这样一副色欲图给干扰，男人俯身探了过去将嘴唇重新包裹住了男孩的，伸出了舌尖勾引着男孩的，一边轻咬着吮吸着，带给了男孩一次格外美好的体验。  
男人身上健壮的腹肌跟下身坚硬勃起的阴茎硌的男孩十分的不舒服，Peter晃动了一下自己的臀部企图逃离男人的掌控，却被察觉到的后者重新拉拢了回来，大力地扣住了他的腰部。Tony的手指深深地陷进男孩身后的脆弱敏感的穴口，指腹间的薄茧也在轻轻地刮弄着肠道里面湿润的内壁。  
“乖，别怕.. 很快就会让你体验到快感了。”Peter有些难耐的晃动着自己的躯体，攀附在男人身上的这个姿势让他十分不适应。男孩下身的阴茎抵上了男人较为结识的小腹，温热的池水埋没进二人的身体间肆意流走着，而Tony的手指也在他的体内缓缓地律动着，让承受着一切的Peter昂着自己的胸脯被迫地享受着。  
被情绪带动着的Peter将手臂揽上了男人的脖子，他迫切的想要男人的性器在此间挤入进来，从而很好的贯穿他。“别动，你现在的模样真像是一条沾染上情欲了的小奶狗。”Tony轻拍着男孩的臀峰处柔声哄道，此项举动也换来了男孩穴口处的紧缩。  
过于羞愤的男孩低下了头附在了男人的肩膀上面小声的啜泣着，就连嘴巴里面也在软软儒儒的撒着娇：“要您进来嘛——”  
Tony低着头轻笑了一声，将自己下身宛如烙铁一般坚硬着的性器往男孩的穴口里面挺进了一个头部，先前语气里面带着些调皮的Peter此时正无力地趴在了男人的肩膀上面细细呻吟着，男孩敏感的身体浑身一阵痉挛，可身下的小口还在不听话似的咬弄的很紧。  
“觉得难受吗？如果太过疼痛的话，我就挺动在这里不再继续了。”男人怜吻着自家爱人的耳廓，吐出来的温热气息挥洒进了男孩的脖间，也点燃了这份炽热着的情绪。  
Peter浅短的重新做了几个深呼吸之后，讨好性的将自己挺翘地臀瓣又往男人勃起的阴茎上面暧昧地靠近着，小穴又将肉棒给吃进去了一些。见到自家小男友居然如此主动，Tony也不再多进行保留了，直接挺动着自己的胯部将粗壮的阴茎又给埋入的更加深了。大手拂上了男孩背部那副漂亮的蝴蝶骨，巨大的阴茎头部顶撞进了男孩的后穴深处，男人扣住了身上少年格外纤细的腰肢大力地挺动着，囊袋拍击在了Peter穴口周围紧致的肌肤上面，伴随着周围被渐弄起来的水花一起，声音听起来格外淫靡。  
被男人身上仅存的那点温柔给着迷的紧，Peter像是陷入了一块巨大又柔软的棉花糖里面，甜腻伴随着疼痛一起，快感道来的时候同样淋漓。男孩的双腿被男人给掰开，后穴深处也在被Tony大力的肏干着，从Peter嘴唇里面散发出了一声又一声细腻的轻喘，男人性器上硕大的马眼盯弄进了男孩肠道内壁的那一处小凸起上面，再次进出的瞬间又狠狠地划过了男孩疲软下去的前列腺。  
Peter未能尽出的话语权被男人此时粗鲁的动作给撞碎，他拼了命般的享受着男人下身的坚挺，承受着Tony呼之欲出的爱意。残存于他们二人之间动作似是要划破这场寂静而又无边的黑夜，度过了层层的风雪，迈过了无数的山丘于汩汩流淌着的河流。  
从而再到达在了彼此身边。  
男孩的脸上带着一丝倦怠的笑，经过了这项剧烈的运动，他的身体已经很累很累了。Peter眨着疲惫的眼睛无声的示意着，Tony立刻也就心领神会，自家的小宝宝体力已经完全透支了，他不打算再在男孩体内继续研磨下去了。  
Tony挺动着自己贯穿进了男孩体内的最沉处，大力地抽插着潜藏在那里面的敏感点。男人像是一个默默开垦耕耘着的园丁，直至将滚烫浓厚的精液数度挥洒进了男孩的肠道内壁，小男孩也被烫至了巅峰，哆哆嗦嗦地陷入了痉挛中，被带动着进入了高潮。  
腹中的饱胀感令男孩在昏厥之前品尝到了饱满的果实，他从而想要张开自己格外甜美的蓓蕾去回应着自己的爱人。但是由于体力不支彻底地昏倒了在了Tony的怀里，男人不慌不忙地亲吻着男孩泛着水雾的额角，将男孩的身子拉拢到了自己的怀里，细细地温存着。

经过了一番体力活动，直到两个人上岸时，Peter眯着眼睛享受着自家男人为他擦试着头发的服务，嘟哝着嘴巴询问了一句：“Tony...？那天傍晚您是怎样知道我的确切方位的？”  
“Well.. 是一个将自己包裹的严严实实的小男孩告诉我的。”男人并没有刻意回避着这个问题，手间擦拭的力度也与原先保持齐平。“或许是看我寻找的样子太过激动吧... 他也只是匆匆留下了一句话就跑了。”  
Peter识趣性的没在多问了，一直以来自己被陷入那种境地的缘由，他不敢将事实告诉Tony。尽管他知道在那以后的学校里面在没有见过Flash了，和同学们打听过后才知道男孩已经移民了。  
然而Peter不知道的是，Tony早已经在背后将这件事情原头原委的调查清楚了。那日肯告知自己的小男孩，就是Flash本人没错。黝黑男孩由于心虚，怕Peter Parker死了之后会追查到他的身上，所以后怕的告知了男孩所在的确切方位。但是他又很聪明的留了一手，似是刻意想要令男孩品尝到苦头那样，将储藏室里面唯一的钥匙给私藏起来了。  
Tony为自家男友细致地擦拭着身子，眼睛里面也慢慢地渡上了一层狠戾。他细致入微地伸手捧上了男孩闪烁着水光的鬓发，深情而又低沉着眸子微微窥视着。  
为了不让男孩有所察觉，他特意没有告知自己将Flash的处置方式。男人拥抱住了男孩接近赤裸着的身躯，扣住了男孩的下巴轻啄在了他的唇间，那又如何...  
反正他的男孩也永远不会知道了。

深冬里的某一天下午，Tony被男孩提前邀请来到室温旖旎的温水池旁。男人带着墨镜如约赴会了，他看到趴在池边的男孩光裸着的白皙脊背，Tony出了神般的盯着Peter身上光滑的肌肤出神。  
男孩朦胧着的背影跟自身曼妙的曲线令男人着迷，Tony不得不想要将身子前倾了一些，从而好观察得更加真切。水雾渐渐散去，男人勾起了唇角想要等着自家boy回身过来发现他时... 停留在眼前的这一幕足以把Tony Stark的屌都快气歪了。  
回过头来的Peter上半身正趴在了水池边，手里面还握着一只快要融化了的冰激凌。男孩正意犹未尽地舔舐着那根冰棒，未能等到嘴巴里面的冰凉给成功消化掉，Tony就三步并作两步的置身过来，将男孩手中的冰激凌给一口咬掉了大半。  
男人俊俏的小胡子上面还沾着残留余渍，就连口吻也被大块冰激凌给阻塞的含糊不清：“不知道自己身子骨弱，体寒还未好吗！我有没有叮嘱过你，敏感期间严禁凉食！为什么这么不听话...”Tony说到最后刻意将语调放软了许多，他关切地想要查探着男孩的身子。  
“觉不觉得凉？身体里面会有不舒服的感觉吗？”被男人这幅紧张兮兮的模样给彻底逗笑，稚嫩的男孩克制住了眼底的笑意，掰过了男人的手放置在了自己赤裸着的胸膛上。  
“我不冷的，先生。”Peter嘟着自己的小嘴巴，似有不满道：“就算夏天您也严令禁止我品尝冰棒... 今天实在是太馋嘴了嘛。”  
被男孩声情并茂地撒着娇，Tony最终无奈地蹲在了浴池边缘，禁皱的眉头也在此刻彻底放松了。男人将外露着的小腿放置在了这片温热着的池水中，而他眼中心仪的男孩也将自己的身躯靠近了男人的腿间。  
“有时候我真的觉得自己将你禁锢的太严了，Peter.. 这段期间以来能够陪伴在你身边的始终只有我一个人，你觉得寂寞吗？”  
“我给不了你外面那些喧嚣着的世界，但是能够保证的是.. 我的世界全部交由你保管。”  
听到这句话的Peter展开了一个灿烂的笑颜，咧开的嘴角露出了里面洁白的贝齿。男孩的双手撑在了浴池边的台沿上面，挺动着自己的背阔肌昂着身子过去，主动地将吻印在了男人胡子上面遗留着的冰激凌水渍的地方。  
Peter伸出了自己殷红的舌尖缓慢地舔舐着那一小块区域，酥酥麻麻的感觉立刻令男人反应了过来。Tony拖住了男孩光滑的背部，用指腹捋清那上面的肌肉纹理，享受着来自自家男友的亲吻。  
“没有什么会比您的味道更甜了，Tony。”男孩撒娇性的伸手勾住了男人的脖颈，“我不需要外面的那些，我只要您。”  
Tony的内心荡漾起了涟漪，也将唇部主动送了上去，亲吻着令他如此心动的男孩。  
“都能满足你了，我的小美人鱼。”

END.


End file.
